1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device for measuring a developing time of an internally-generated voltage and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor memory device such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) internally generates a reference voltage required for a memory operation. An enable period of a circuit for generating the reference voltage (hereinafter, referred to as a reference voltage generation circuit) has been limited to achieve low power consumption. Therefore, a time required until the reference voltage reaches a desired target level from a predetermined initial level when the reference voltage generation circuit is enabled to generate the reference voltage may be used as important information for system design, when the time can be measured precisely. Hereafter, the time is referred to as a developing time. For example, if accurate information on the developing time of the reference voltage can be obtained, the information may be useful for programming a write operation after a self-refresh mode is ended.
Conventionally, a test device or oscilloscope has been used to measure a developing time of a reference voltage. However, to measure the developing time of the reference voltage by using the test device or oscilloscope, a probe tip of the test device or oscilloscope has to be connected to a corresponding pad. Therefore, it may be difficult to precisely measure the developing time of the reference voltage due to loading caused by the probe tip and other parasitic loadings.